Installation Guide
When using this guide or any others, please use the "Run as Administrator" as often as possible. Exodus POL/FFXI Installation & Setup Thanks for joining us! Start here if you need to install the game, and have not already installed xiloader or used a private server before. STEAM USERS: Your file locations will be different. Adjust accordingly. Visual C++ Redistributable Packages * Download vcredist_x86.exe from the Microsoft website and run it. PlayOnline Viewer/FFXI Installation * Start with the official installation guide. Follow the instructions located here: Installing POL & FFXI ** Download all 4 files to the same location. This may take several hours. ** Install everything to the default location, when it asks. ** When it asks, choose to place a shortcut to PlayOnline Viewer on your desktop, for easy access in the later steps of this installation. You can delete it when it is complete. ** The shortcut to Final Fantasy XI is not needed. Uncheck the box when it asks, if you like. * When complete, open PlayOnline. ** Click next to let it update, and it will restart itself when it's done (click Next as needed). ** When it re-opens, click "For PlayOnline Members!". *** Type in any Member Name. You will not use this information after this point. *** Use ABCD1234 for the PlayOnline ID. *** Skip the rest of the fields, and press "Register", then "Yes". *** There is no need to remember or write down any of the information you typed in. It will not be used after this point. It is only to get you into PlayOnline the first time. ** Exit PlayOnline Viewer. Download Patch Files * Download "ffxipatch.rar" from the Exodus Google Drive. ** Unzip the file. ** Copy the files in the "ffxipatch" folder and paste them into your Final Fantasy XI folder, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI. ** When it asks, replace and overwrite all files. Updating FFXI * Update FFXI using PlayOnline Viewer. ** Open PlayOnline Viewer and click "Check Files" on the left side of the window. ** On the next screen, use the drop down menu to select "Final Fantasy XI". *** Make sure you don't leave it on PlayOnline Viewer, as it will be there by default. ** Click Check Files. ** When it's done checking, it will say it found files to repair. Click the option to repair the files. ** Allow this process to complete before following the next step. Copying the "Data" Folder (DO NOT SKIP!) * Navigate to the PlayOnlineViewer folder where you installed the game, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer. ** Copy the folder named "data". ** Paste it into your Final Fantasy XI folder where you installed the game, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI. ** This step should be done each time the Exodus requires you to update FFXI. If not, new characters will not be able to be made on your PC. You're done with installation! The next step is installing Windower so you can harness the power of xiloader and get into the game. Windower is used by many retail players as well as private server users, and has extensive add-ons and plugins. If you already had the game installed before starting with us, make sure your FFXI is fully up to date before trying to log in with Windower (see above). * Windower Setup for Exodus Common Installation Problems Please check out our Troubleshooting page for some solutions to common problems during installation.